Lewis family met the Cullen's!
by i-heart-twilight-forever
Summary: Bella gets changed by victoria, and Laurent becomes her new brother, they make a family of their own. After 100 years, all 10 of them move to Forks WA, where they meet the Cullen's after so long. Do they all become friends or enemies?
1. Chapter 1 new family

**Okay I hope you enjoy my newest story!! I will continue if I see people like it. So please REVIEW and tell me what you think. Oh and read the author's note on the bottom when done reading.**

**IMPORTANT: ****I have pictures of all the Coven's member's (except Laurent) on my profile and picture's of their car's and of the Africa house and the Los Angeles California house.**

**~Breanna~**

**SUMARAY**

_Bella gets changed by victoria, and Laurent becomes her new brother, they make a family of their own. After 100 years, all 10 of them move to Forks WA, where they meet the Cullen's after so long. Do they all become friends or enemies? Is Jake still alive? Can Bella and Edward get back together? Canon pairing! _

Tacks place in new moon when Bella goes to the meadow after Edward left and Jake started avoiding her.

P.O.V Bella

Edward left me and now Jake is avoiding me, I'm just so unimportant and stupid. Why would two amazing guys want anything to do with me? They don't. I'm walking through the woods, looking for _our_ meadow. The place we admitted our feelings for each other, but it was all a lie. I can't even think his name without gasping for air and tear flowing down my face. I really wish _he _didn't have this affect on me, but I would never change it or would I. I would deal with it, I would never love again but that's okay. I don't want to love anyone but him. Maybe that's why Jake is avoiding me, because I can't be more than his friend. Like he wants, it wouldn't be fair to him, he needs someone that loves him more than anyone and would love them with their whole heart. I couldn't do that for him. My heart is taken and broken.

I stumbled over a twig, but didn't fall. I pushed my way through a bush and walked right into _our_ meadow. It was exactly like last time, but it didn't have the magic feel to it anymore. He took it all with him, when he left and broke my heart.

The emotions from seeing this place knocked my knees from right under neigh me, landing me on the ground sobbing. I curled up in a little ball, arms locked around my knees, trying to keep myself together.

_Why had I come here_, I thought. I knew the answer, so I could hear his voice. But I don't hear a thing except my sobbing. After the sobs died down I lay on the glass and listened to my surroundings, not trusting myself to get up and walk.

"Just the person I wanted to see." A beautiful evil voice said. I sat up and turned around, seeing victoria standing there watching me.

"What do-o you want?" my voice cracked.

"Well sweetie it's only fair to kill you, your mate Edward," I flinched, "killed my mate James. So mate for mate it's only right."

"I'm…" I took a deep breath, "I'm-m not E-Edwards mate, he lied and left; leaving me to die. But I'm sorry for what Edward did to James, I wish James would have killed me, and then I wouldn't know Edward lied." I finished looking up at Victoria's face. The emotion bewildered was frozen on there like a statue. Then her eyes softened and she smiled a sweet nice real smile.

"Were a lot alike Bella and I need a friend, so I'm going to change you." I froze; I had wanted this before but not now. I wanted to die to end the pain not have it last forever. I was about to speak up when she bite my neck, and pulled away. The next thing I know is wolves attack victoria and ripped her apart. _Now they do that?_ I thought sarcastically.

I saw a russet colored wolf look at me and howl, then his body transformed. He put some cut-off jeans on and ran to me. I then noticed it was Jake, Holy cow Jake is a werewolf.

"Oh Bella, oh no not you, god please not her." He started crying.

"You're a werewolf." I whispered, quickly being over powered by the flames.

He laughed a dry, humor less laugh. "Yes."

The rest of the wolves phased, they didn't know what to do with me. Some were saying they had to kill me, which I didn't care, and then others were against it. Jake said they would have to go through him to hurt me.

He did care about me; he was just scared because he was a werewolf.

"I'll take her." All the wolves phased about instantly except for Jake. They were about to attack him but he help up his palms, meaning peace.

"If I don't take her you will have to kill her, I know how to handle newborns." Laurent said, smiling.

"Let him take her." Jake spoke up; next I was in Laurent's arms. "You have to come back one day, when you're controlled, understood." I weakly nodded my head and the fire devoured me.

**20 years later.**

Laurent and I were in Alaska hunting, he has become the big brother anyone would want. I learned he had a power to; he can shock people with his mind. Make it feel like you were being shocked my lighting. I found out I had a power after I got so mad at Laurent for teasing me, that I throw a boulder at him mad of rock. I have the power to control the elements; fire, water, earth, wind and I got a mental shield.

I am truly happy, I might miss the Cullen's _a lot_ but now I can think about them and say their name. It hurt's to talk about them but I can without breaking down. After I was changed I decided I was not letting them destroy my life without them even knowing they are. I haven't seen them or heard from them, which it good. _And bad, _I thought. I sighed and took off running east while Laurent ran west, looking for a moose his favorite. I have a clean record, never tasted human blood and Laurent hasn't eaten one since I've been changed. I have always had perfect control, probably better then Carlisle. After only a week I could be in public with humans, and after twelve years I was working in a hospital, doing surgery.

I took a deep breath, I smelt deer, earth, trees, snow, birds, human blood, squirrel, WAIT what. I inhaled again, yes I could smell humans, and what are they doing this far in the woods about twenty miles in?

I took off running, maybe they need help. I saw them lying in some leaves. What I found is not what I expected. A girl and boy, twin's maybe about 15-16.

They were very skinny and chalk white, their blood smelt faint, they were cut up and bruised, and they seemed to be sleeping. If it weren't for their hearts beating and their pulse running I would have thought they were dead. I walked over and took them in my arms, they were freezing cold (to a human); the boy stirred and opened his eyes.

"Help us, miss." He whispered. He was shacking and his eyes were blood shot.

"I can't." I whispered. They were too weak to be moved and would die anyway if they went to a hospital imminently.

"Do _anything_ you have to do, just save us." It was taking a lot to talk, I could tell.

"The only way to save you two is if I turned you into a vampire, that's what I am a vampire."

"Anything." He whispered before he passed out.

I took a big unnecessary breath, I could do this, I could do this.

I picked up their wrist and bit down, their blood slip down my throat. I pulled back and smiled, I _can _so this. I bit there, ankles, necks next, then picked them up and ran back to my cabin, 50 miles into the woods away from humans. While they screamed I dry sobbed, I keep whispering I'm sorry and that they'll live just stay strong.

After a while Laurent came home running in, he froze when he saw them.

"What happened?" he asked, coming and sitting by me.

I told him about smelling them, about how they were dying and how he asked me to save him, do anything I had to. They were starved, weak and lost.

Three days, 4 hours and 22 seconds they have been burning, screaming. The girl begged for death but the boy didn't, he was being strong. After another hour, their hearts took off, beating its last beat for forever.

They opened their eyes and jumped up.

"It's okay, sit down." I said. The boy looked at me and sat, probably remembering me from when they were in the forest. The girl watched me through narrow eyes, but sat next to the boy.

"I'm Andrew Johnson and this is my twin sister Ava were 15 years old." Andrew said, and then gasped at his voice. He is handsome, dark brown curly hair, straight nose, pink lips, red eyes, muscular but not to buff, and is 5 foot 6 inches.

"I'm Bella swan I'm 18 and this is my brother Laurent in every way except blood and he's 19 years old." I waved and so did Laurent smiling at me.

"What's going on?" Ava asked. She is so beautiful, dark brown wavy mid-back hair, straight nose, bright red eyes, slim frame, pink lips, and 5 foot 4 inches tall.

"You're a vampire sweetie; I know it's a lot to take in. Your brother asked me to save you two." I said. Then I went to talk about how they have to stay out of the sun or you'll sparkle and how you get thirsty and how you're immortal and are as hard as rock and as cold as ice. I asked them what diet they wanted to take and they said animal. I told them it would be hard and I told them about the volturi and their rules. In the end they wanted to stay with us, so we began packing to move. They would be reported missing soon. Then we went hunting, they took down six deer each, then we went to change and ready to go.

"Come on." I said. Getting in my car, a Ferrari enzo, but I added lots of updates and it goes about 400 miles per hour now, while Laurent got in his Rolls Royce phantom, with Andrew with him and Ava with me.

Ava gasped. "Are we moving to Africa?" she asked. _How did she know?_

"Yes, how did you know that, I didn't tell you?"

"I saw it, like it just came to me, like in a vision." _Oh she probably can see the future like a curtain vampire I know._

"Well I guess you got a power sweetie, to see the future." I reached out and touched her shoulder. She froze and her eyes gazed over. She hunched over and started dry sobbing, I stop the car in a hurry and raced out of the car got in the back with Ava and pulled her into my lap.

"It's okay shh shh. What's the matter?" I asked.

"You." _What I do?_ "Your past, when you touched me I saw your past flash across my eyes. Everything, and all you emotions it was a lot take, especially by surprise." _Oh no, poor kid nobody should have to go through what I did even if she was only seeing it. I guess she gots the power to see the past by touch too._

"Well I guess you got the power to see the future and the past. But only a person's past by touch, I'm guessing."

We didn't talk the whole way there; we stopped and hunt four times. When we got close to major cities they were to stop breathing, we drove into Mexico using a secret entrance I had made, driving all the way until we got to Africa. When we got there Laurent and Andrew were already there, from getting a head start.

"Hey guys." I called.

"Andrews got a power Bella." Laurent yelled.

"Really so does Ava, what is it?" I asked.

"I'm thinking he can make illusions mentally and physically."

"What happened?" I asked. Parking my car in the garage and walking inside in the living room where they were.

"Well I was driving and Andrew was looking out at the country side, all the wide open space. I glanced over at him again but he wasn't there, he was outside running in the prairie. I stopped the car and screamed at Andrew to get back in the car. But the next thing I see is Andrew turn to me and say that he is right there. After I said he might have the power of illusions he starts seeing if he did like messing with what he did when I thought he was out of the car and he does."

"I was just picturing that happening and he saw it like it really was happening." Andrew said.

"You know, you two are very calm and controlled for newborns. I have a theory that if you know about vampires before or have a person you love with you, you are calm and controlled." I said, still thinking about it.

We went and unpacked, and had the rest of our stuff shipped here, then I went and got my laptop. So I can shop for Ava and Andrew online.

**Two years later.**

Ava and Andrew are progressing very well, they can be around humans, and they have mastered there power. I have been in a couple of fights where newborns attacked us, but I beat them without the help of my family. There's no way they are getting hurt, I love my life right now I'm not suicidal no more but I still dream of life with the Cullen's even though I know I shouldn't. We are in Europe right now, site seeing. Ava and Andrew have never seen it so Laurent and I took them. Ava and Andrew call me mom, now. If I could I would have cried, after about three mouths of being together they started saying it. Laurent is like the most amazing big brother to them you could ask for, but right now I'm hunting while the others go explore the city.

I was running when I picked up the scent of another vampire, I slowly traced it not really caring. I got about 5 miles into the woods from town when I heard a scream about three miles away. I took off running following the screams. When I got there I saw a vampire sink her teeth into a little kid.

_Heck no._

I ran at her knocking her off the kid, I made fire come out of my hands and I lit her on fire, making the temperature of the flames hotter than the sun. She was gone in under 2 seconds; I heard a groan and ran back to the little girl. She could be no older than 9, probably 8. She started screaming and moving around, kicking and screaming. I picked her up and ran her to the cabin we are staying at in Europe. I sat her down and ran back to where I found her. I picked her mom and dad up, they were unconscious the monster I just killed wanted the girl first. _Disgusting, _I thought. I ran them into town and laid them on the side of the road, and ran back to my cabin, where a little girl is getting changed. Not being able to have a life and grow up and fall in love, so, so young.

I sat down next to her and picked up her hand and rubbed it, while I waited. Around 4 in the morning my kids and brother came home, they saw the little girl and frowned. Probably thinking the same thing I was, to young.

"You know, this is the second time I've come home and there is some kid changing in my living room." Laurent teased.

Ava came up to me and touched my cheek, seeing what happen throw my past. Her frown deepened, seeing it.

"What happened?" Andrew asked.

"I was hunting and I smelt another vampire so I was tracking it, when I heard a scream. I took off following the screams I heard, when I got there a vampire had just bit her," I pointed to the girl, "and was about to drain her, but I knocked her off the kid and set the vampire on fire. I took the kid back here and ran back to get the parents who were unconscious and put them on the side of a road so people will find them. So we need to get out of Europe right when she wakes up, so start packing now. We will head back to our house in Africa; it's easy to raise newborns there.

3 days 7 hours and 37 seconds later, we were all done packing and ready to go. We were sitting around the little girl, when her heart beat one, twice and three times then fell silent. She opened her eyes and sat up, looking around, she took a deep unnecessary breath and her head wiped around to look at us. She growled, but fell quiet.

"What's going on?" she asked. She has long wavy sepia brown hair, bright red eyes, small features, petite, and she's 4 foot 4 inches.

"Calm down, now what I'm going to tell you is going to surprise you, okay?" I asked.

"Okay."

"You're a vampire; I saved you from getting eaten by the woman that attacked you in the woods." Her faced was froze of shock. "I'm Bella, Bella swan, this is Ava, Andrew and Laurent" I pointed when I said their name. "And you are?"

"I'm Meggie Meetze, I'm 8. And are you sure were vampires?"

"Hi Meggie, very pretty name and yes I'm positive. But there are some things you need to learn about vampires." I said. Then I told her about her responsibilities and about the volturi and eating habits. Like Ava and Andrew she wanted to eat animals. She wanted to go with us, which made it really easy on us, so we took her hunting; two bears, one moose, and three elk.

Then we all got in our cars, my Ferrier enzo, Laurent's Rolls Royce, Ava's green Lamborghini LP640, and Andrew's Lamborghini Concept S with Meggie in my car. She talked all the way to our yacht about her friends she's going to miss, and her parents but she loves being a vampire so far. When we got to our yacht Laurent ran out the car put the ramp up and we drove our cars into our yacht's garage, then we ran up to the living room. Laurent went to stir the boat; we would be on the yacht for 2 weeks even with vampire speed. Good thing we have a huge walk in fridge stocked with animal blood.

**10 years later.**

We were all in the Appalachian Mountains hunting bears when we heard a scream, we took off after it. Running full speed, I was the fastest so I got there first. There were two humans, male and female; the lady was screaming throwing rocks, sticks and anything she could find at the bear that was attacking him. Laurent jumped on the bear and drained him; Ava, Andrew and Meggie were off to the side, not breathing. They were very controlled but didn't want to risk anything.

"_Mom Ava, Andrew and I are going back to the cabin."-Meggie._

"_Yeah, see you at home."- Andrew._

"_Bye mom and Laurent."-Ava._

"_Come on Bella lets help them."- Laurent._

"_Okay, bye kids."-Bella._

Meggie's power comes in handy a lot; we can talk to each other in our head from any distance; Telepathy.

I ran over to the lady that had run to the man side crying over him, I walked next to her and sat down.

"Are you hurt?" I asked, looking her over.

"N-no but please you have to save my husband." I looked at her.

I took a deep breath not even noticing his blood. "I can only save him by changing him into a vampire."

"Fine change him and me. He's my life and I need him, forever." She lay down next to him and closed her eyes, the man was groaning in pain. I bit them both on the necks, wrist and ankles, I picked up the girl and Laurent picked up the male and we raced to the cabin.

3 days 2 hours and 8 seconds later their heart stopped, they sat up and turned to each other.

"Oh she wasn't lying, she saved us." She cheered, she grabbed his face between her hands and crashed her lips to his, after six minutes of watching people suck each other's faces off it's time to stop them.

"Excuse me." They turned around and looked at my family and me, "I'm the lady that saved you, and I'm Bella swan, this is Laurent my brother in every way except blood and these are my adopted kids Ava, Andrew and Meggie." I pointed to them.

"I'm Susan and this is Peter Lewis my husband. He's 28 and I'm 26. Now isn't your family just adorably."

"Thanks you." She reminds me a lot of Esme, very motherly. "But there are things we need to talk about."

I started telling them about the volturi and about how vampires work and about our diet, they picked animal, I'm so glad and about changing vampires. Everything thing you would have you know about vampires.

My family already packed everything up in case we need to go to the Africa house, so we asked them if they would like to join our family.

"Yes, yes and yes. I always wanted kids but I couldn't have any, and grand kids. Wait do you mind sweetie?" she turned to Peter.

"No not at all, I would love a daughter and a son, and three grandkids." He came and put his hand on Laurent and my shoulder, while Susan put her arms around Ava, Andrew and Meggie's necks.

"Well why don't we take you guys hunting and get to know each other then we'll head to the Africa house." I said. We walked out the door and hunted.

I got, in my car with Susan and Laurent got in his car with Peter, they are very loving and great parents so far, Ava got in hers, Andrew in his, and Meggie in her yellow Porsche 911 turbo. I wasn't very happy about her getting a car, Laurent taught her but I couldn't deny her puppy pout, just she can't drive it unless Ava checks the future and makes sure we wouldn't run into any cops. Over the years we have learned she can only see people in her coven's future or that involves her coven.

On the way to Africa we hunted three times, but after we got there Susan and Peter went to pick a room and were in there for the rest of the night.

"HOLEY CRAP, WHERE DID SHE GO?" Peter yelled.

"Were coming up." I yelled racing up stairs. I busted throw the door, finding him in just boxers looking around worriedly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Umm Susan and I were uh...um…..we were" I cut him off.

"I understand." I said and can hear Andrew whistling down stairs, whispering to Ava. _I'm going to have to talk to them_, I thought.

"Well then she disappears, I was teasing her about how beautiful she looks and then she's gone." He said.

I started looking around, I heard a gasp, and I wiped around looking for the culprit. I saw Susan, in Peter's shirt.

"Where'd you go?" I ask.

"I was still sitting on the bed, I guess I turned invisible." She shrugged.

"Oh okay, I guess you have a power, the power of invisibility." I smiled and turned to the door, I looked back and grinned, "Have fun." Then I headed down stairs.

**5 years later**

We were in Los Angeles California, site seeing by night. I was going to go to one of the clubs since the kids can't go and Laurent can't stand them, not mentioning mom and dad wanted to do see the Hollywood sign, up close. So Ava, Andrew, Meggie and Laurent went to go to Disney land, since it's open until 2:00am tonight and it's only 9:45pm; they have never been so they were going to see it.

While I was headed to a club, I was walking because of traffic. I was almost around the corner when the smell hit me; _human blood _and lots of it. I picked up my pace a little too fast for a human, but I don't care it's not like they will see me again. My family and I are just here for about a week; where they want to go we go. I still have rules but we have lots of fun together, they all know about my past. I told them everything, about how it killed me inside and how I will never love again and that I still love him but hate him too, and that I am not letting them rule my life anymore, I am a very powerful vampire with a powerful family and I will not let them hurt me anymore, even if it is only emotionally.

I ran into an ally where I could smell the blood and what I saw horrified me. There was a girl probably my frozen age; 18. She had no clothes on, she was bruised, and cut, clawed and blood was on every inch of her. I saw her clothes about three feet from her; I ran and draped it over her, she was still alive but barely. I went and sat next to her taking her hand very gently as if it was a butterfly's wing. I looked at her questioning what could have happened to her, I would say rape.

"H-h-e-e-l-l-p-p me." She whispered so slow, if I were human I doubt they would have heard.

"I can only help if I turn you into a vampire." I said. She has lost too much blood and probably has a concussion.

"D-do it." then she faded into unconsciousness.

I quickly bit her, 5 times and ran her at speeds humans couldn't have seen me back to my house in the country 50 miles away from cities. I laid her on a guest bed and controlled the water in the air to wash the blood away from the young girl. I sat and waited until my family comes home, thinking. I still find it hard to believe that when someone tells them you're a vampire, they don't freak out and just want to die. After four hours they came home running in, when Laurent saw her, he just shook his head and sat on the floor, Ava and Andrew did the same thing, while Meggie sat on the bed, stroking her arm while she screamed.

"What's going on?" Susan asked staring at the girl; I could tell she wanted to come and comfort her but was scared about her control. My theory is really working out of the best, if you know about vampires before you were changed or have a loved one with you, you will be very controlled. Meggie was a little wild, but after about a week her control increased 10x what it was, since Meggie started loving all of us. Love and knowledge make you controlled, but don't forget practice too. That's a very important factor.

"I'm 99% sure she was raped and left to die, I found her and she asked me to help her, so I told her what we are, she agreed to be changed and I bite her."

"You know Bella, have you realized you always ask them if they want to be changed before you bite them?" Laurent asked.

"Yes I purposely do, so that they aren't forced into this life; it's their choice to make not mine." I said.

3 days 17 hours and 34 seconds later, she woke up. She sat up and looked around the room taking it in, looking out windows.

"Excuse me." I said, trying to get her attention. She froze and turned to us slowly.

"Yes." She said.

"I'm Bella swan I'm 18, this is Ava and Andrew their 15, this is Laurent he's 19, and this is Susan she's 26 and this is Peter he's 28." I pointed them in turn. "They are the parents in this Family."

"And you are a mom too." Meggie said.

"Yes I'm you, Ava and Andrews's mom but Susan and peter are Laurent and my parents and Laurent is your brother even though supposed to be uncle." I argued. Technically Laurent would be their uncle but to them he's their brother.

"Umm I'm Jade York, I'm 18." She said. She has golden straight shoulder length blond hair, red eyes, slim figure, red lips, and is 5 foot 9 inches tall. My entire coven has golden eyes, we all have a clean slate expect Laurent, but he hasn't had a human since I was turned 37 years ago.

"Well Jade as you know you're a vampire," I began telling her everything she has to know about vampires. After an hour of talking we finished with she will hunt animals and she going to stay with us.

We were about to go hunting when a mirror came floating into the room,_ what the heck?_

"Oh my god." Jade said, while the mirror came and landed in her hands

"This is weird." Meggie said.

"Wow." Ava gasped.

"Not what you see every day." Andrew exclaimed.

"I was just thinking about how I wanted a mirror and I felt like I was moving something with my mind, I guess now I know it was the mirror I was moving, cool." Awww looks like she found her power.

"I think it's your power, I'm guessing you have telekinesis. The ability to move objects with your mind." I said.

"Do any of you have powers?" Jade asked.

"Yes we all do. I have a mental shield and I can control the elements fire, water, earth, and wind. Ava can see the future of only her coven or anything that has to do with her coven and she can see any one's past by touching them, Andrew can make illusions mentally and physically, he can make it where all you see, hear, and smell is what he is showing you in your mind or he can bring it out in real life and make you see a person standing in front of you that isn't really there. He can make humans think we are tan and have blue eyes and that we age and eat, Laurent can shock people with his mind, make you feel like you got shocked by lighting, and Susan can turn invisible and turn other people invisible, Peter grows twice the physical strength of his opponent, and Meggie can talk to you in your mind and you can talk back, like a conversion in your mind over any distance, and you can move objects with your mind." I finished. I really have a talented family.

"Wow." She said.

"Can I see your past?" Ava asked bouncing up and down. She reminds me so much of Alice. I sighed. I miss her so much; I really need a best friend. Ava and Meggie are my kids so not really a best friend and Susan's my mom, again not really a best friend.

"Sure." Jade put her hand in Ava's. After a few seconds Ava looks up she smiled then frowned. She nodded her head at me, telling me she in fact was raped.

After that we sat down and talked about our past, I talked about the Cullen's, Ava and Andrew talked about the reason they went in the woods running away was because of their abusive dad, Laurent talked about victoria, Meggie talked about her friends and family when she was human and Susan and Peter talked about their wedding and how they found out they couldn't have kids, and Jade talked about her high school.

Then we went hunting, Jade and Laurent went together and I went with Meggie as Ava and Andrew went together.

When we got back we packed up and got in our cars, I got in mine, Ava in hers, Andrew in his, Laurent in his with Jade in the passenger sit, Meggie in hers (Ava checked, no cops stop her), and Susan in her Koenigsegg CCX, and Peter in his Saleen S7 Twin Turbo. We all have updates on our cars making those go about 400 miles per hour, some faster. Then we were on the road heading to our Africa house, we made it a tradition to raise newborns there.

**40 years later**

We were in a small town of Rush, Colorado going to school it was prom night, Jade made me go. She has become my new sister and best friend, but my time is limited with her. She is always with her husband Laurent; they started dating a year after she was changed then three years later that got married. They normally get married every ten years. I don't care though; they can spend money on whatever they want. We have plenty; Andrew is always tricking the lottery people into thinking he won, making an illusion that his card is right. Jade decides to mess with the shock markets, so now Ava can see what shock to buy and when to sale because it involves us. I earn money the right way, I have been to medical school about five times, veterinarian school five times and law school five times, have masters is all three and have been a lawyer, veterinarian and a doctor. Meggie is too little to do anything, and Laurent has been an engineer a couple of times. So now I'm not afraid to spend money, I learned money doesn't matter.

We just got back from the dance and were driving home, Seth and lily some kids from school were in front of us. They were nice kids we even talked to them sometimes, Ava went to the dance with Seth and Andrew went with Lily, since I told them I wanted them to go with someone. I heard Lily's phone ring, and I slowed down because I could smell a deer stepping into the road. I was watching Seth car, wondering when they were going to slow down and stop, when they swerved at the last second from hitting the deer. There car went right into a tree, the glass exploded and fell all over them. I started driving again and went and parked next to them, ran to lily's side and ripped the door off its hinges throwing it behind me.

She was bleeding cuts on her cheeks, arms, and legs; she was staring wide eyed at me. I looked at Seth and gasped.

"_Were going home,"-Laurent,_

"_Oh my god, not Seth," – Ava,_

"_LILY! Is she all right?"- Andrew,_

"_Go home, I'll be there soon."- I said,_

"_Okay bye mom."- Meggie._ She came to prom, just to watch us. She says it's funny to watch.

I picked Lily out of the car and laid her on the ground, then went to Seth. He has a piece of glass in his forehead deep cutting into his brain, and a deep cut in his leg. He is passed out from hitting his head on the steering wheel. I got him out of the car and sat him by Lily.

"Bella help us." Lily whispered. "Seth is going to die; he's losing too much blood and the glass is in his head."

I took a deep breath, not even feeling any burning. I'm use to the smell. "I can only save him if I turn him into a vampire." I said and watched disbelief and shock cross her face.

"A-a what." She blurted out.

"A vampire, now you need to make a decision he only have a sort time left," I said, looking her straight in the eye.

"Change him." she whispered. "And me." Then she slipped into unconsciousness, I ran over and bite Seth then Lily. Picked them up, made his car explode and ran them to our house in the woods.

I put them on a queen size guess bed, when Ava and Andrew can running in, sitting next to them. Ava holding Seth's hand and Andrew holding Lily's hand.

"Is it me or do you two like these two?" I asked them.

"Guilty, I didn't until now what the feeling was until tonight then I realized I loved him." Ava said. Aw my little girl is in love.

"Me too, when Lily and I were dancing it just _clicked."_ Andrew said, rubbing his thumb down Lily's cheek.

"Aw my babies have found love!" If I could cry I would be.

"Mom, that's embarrassing." Ava said.

"Sorry sweetie, you guys are all grown up now."

"Don't worry you got Meggie." Andrew said smiling. Oh yes Meggie!

"Hey I heard that." Meggie yelled.

3 days 3 hours and 3 seconds later, their hearts stopped. Ava and Andrew were still holding their hands, haven't let them go.

Lily sat up and when she saw Andrew she gasped and disappeared and then reappeared by my side. Finding her gift or if she has a gift was easy. Lily has dirty wavy lower back blond hair, slim frame, big bright red eyes, full red lips, and is 5 foot 7 inches tall.

"Lily," Andrew said, "Come here." Then he held his arms out. She ran into them hugging him, he pulled her back and kissed her. They were still kissing when Seth sat up and looked around. He jump back and something hit my family sending them flying back and hit the wall.

When he saw us, his school friends he relaxed and the invisible brick wall was gone and they could move. Ava stood up and ran at Seth, hugging him then she grabbed his face and pulled it to hers kissing him hungry.

Seth has sandy straight blond hair right past the ears, buff, red eyes, small nose, and is 5 foot 8 inches tall.

After about five minutes of watching my kids kiss it gets a little disturbing.

"Ava, Andrew." I called. They broke apart smiling but looking embarrassed and grabbed his/her hand.

"Lily as you know were vampires," I said to Lily then looked at Seth, "Were vampires." And I told them the same thing I've told Ava, Andrew, Meggie, Susan, peter, and Jade. We shared each of our past and talk about how their joining our family and joining our diet.

Then we took them hunting, after that we packed up and got in our car's Lily with Andrew and Seth with Ava, Jade is driving her Bugatti Veyron 16.4, and Maggie is driving her car. Andrew just put an illusion around her making her look 17, because this trip cops would notice her.

When we got to are Africa house Ava took Seth up to her room which they will be sharing I see, and Andrew took Lily up to his room where she would be staying. Susan and Peter went and called our old school telling them we moved to Europe. Are story for school is we're all a adopted by them, and are last name is Lewis, we normally us Lewis, Swan, Davis, or Johnson when we move. But we are the Lewis coven, as the vampire world knows us.

I started thinking about what happened again with Seth and I think he has a physical shield, that's why they were knocked back and I wasn't, because my shield was protecting me.

Interesting,

Then I went to my room and turned on my radio. **(Hey Stephen by Taylor Swift)**

_Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving  
But I know I saw a light in you  
And as we walked we were talking  
I didn't say half the things I wanted to  
Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window  
I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold  
Hey Stephen, boy you might have me believing  
I don't always have to be alone_

[CHORUS]  
Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself

Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling  
So I've got some things to say to you  
I've seen it all, so I thought  
But I've never seen no body shine the way you do  
The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change  
Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving  
I think you and I should stay the same

[CHORUS]  
Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself

They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me  
Why aren't you here tonight?  
I'm waiting alone now so come on and come out  
And pull me near and shine, shine, shine

Hey Stephen, I could give you fifty reasons  
Why I should be the one you choose  
All those other girls, well they're beautiful  
But would they write a song for you?  
Haha

[CHORUS]  
I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself

[CHORUS]  
If you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself, myself  
Can't help myself  
I can't help myself

Ugh, no, no, no. I will not think about them. I have a wonderful family and I'm extremely lucky and thankful. I might be able to talk and think about them but it makes me feel all sorts of emotions and longing for them.

Thank lord the next song came on, **(Just a dream by Carrie Underwood) **Never mine.

_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue  
And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn't believe it  
She heard trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hand_

Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the guns rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart

Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

Oh,  
Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, now I'll never know  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

Oh, this is just a dream  
Just a dream  
Yeah, Yeah

Take deep breaths in-out-in-out-in-out. I keep telling myself, I am NOT going to be affected by them anymore; I just wish my heart would listen. I curled up in a ball listening to the next song. **(Break your little heart by All Time Low)**

_Wide awake, my mistakes so predictable  
You were fake, I was great, nothing personal  
I'm watching, who's laughing now  
(Whose laughing, whose laughing now)  
I'm wasted, wasting time  
Slept for hours, but you're wasting lines  
Pretty face, but the chase ain't worth the prize_

I'm gonna break your little heart  
Watch you take the fall, laughing all the way to the hospital  
cause there's nothing surgery can do  
When I break your little heart in two  
I'm gonna break your little heart in two

Party queen, cause a scene, so ridiculous  
Little dress, maybe less, so conspicuous  
You're falling, whose crashing now  
(Whose crashing, whose crashing now)

I'm wasted, wasting time  
I'm holding on, but you're left behind  
Pretty face, but the chase ain't worth the prize

I'm gonna break your little heart  
Watch you take the fall, laughing all the way to the hospital  
cause there's nothing surgery can do

I'm gonna break your little heart  
Show you to the door, sew yourself shut and now you're begging for more  
cause there's nothing surgery can do  
When I break your little heart in two  
Don't be so sentimental, no, this love is accidental  
So give it up, this was never meant to be more than a memory for you

I'm gonna break your little heart  
Watch you take the fall, laughing all the way to the hospital  
cause there's nothing surgery can do (oh, oh, oh, oh)  
I'm gonna break your little heart  
Show you to the door, sew yourself shut and now you're begging for more (Don't be so sentimental)  
cause there's nothing surgery can do  
When I break your little heart in two

I turned the radio off and laid on the bed and dry sobbed, I haven't done this over them in about 10 years. I normally don't let things get to me no more, I'm not the same Bella from when Edward first met me, NO I'm confident, crazy, a smart-a** to some people and I have a wonderful family I have to lead and be responsible for since I'm the _leader._

"Mom, can I come in?" Meggie asked at the door.

"Sure thing sweetie," Hearing her voice made me suck it up and makes my heart swell two sizes; I loved it when they called me that.

"Um Seth and Lily are Thirsty so we were wondering if you'd go hunting with all of us?" she smiled and sat down next to me.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." I jump up and ran outside to meet them.

"Oh mom I forgot to tell you, but Jake called while you were up stairs; he said "no he hasn't found his imprint yet. So stop asking"." I laughed, that's Jake. We have been keeping in touch over phone or email but never in person. I send gifts to him and to the wolf family, they all know about my coven and me, and we're welcome in La Push anytime, we're extended family!

**A/N, I hope you like it. I don't own anything twilight or the songs.**

**I do own the **_**other**_** members of the coven so don't steal them please.**

**To help with your memories here is a list of the coven' powers, ages, mater and cars.**

**IMPORTANT: ****I have pictures of all the Coven's member's (except Laurent) on my profile and picture's of their car's and of the Africa house and the Los Angeles California house.**

POWERS

**Mental shield/ element control-Bella**

**Physical shield-Seth**

**Illusions physical/mental-Andrew**

**Telekinesis-Jade**

**Teleport-Lily**

**See's future but only in her coven and can see past by touch of any person-Ava**

**Grows twice the strength of opponent-Peter **

**Can shock people with mind-Laurent**

**Invisibility-Susan**

**Telepathy(any distance)-Meggie**

Ages

**Bella-18**

**Laurent-19**

**Jade-18**

**Ava-15 **

**Andrew-15**

**Seth-16**

**Lily-16**

**Susan-26**

**Peter-28**

**Meggie-8**

**Mates**

**Bella-nobody**

**Meggie-nobody**

**Laurent-Jade**

**Ava-Seth**

**Andrew-Lily**

**Susan-Peter**

Cars

**Bella- Ferrier enzo and her baby the rare RHD 40th Anniversary Murcielago.**

**Laurent- rolls Royce**

**Andrew-****Lamborghini**** Concept S**

**Ava-****Lamborghini ****LP640**

**Seth-**SSC Ultimate Aero

**Lily-****McLaren f1**

**Susan-**** Koenigsegg CCX**

**Peter-**** Saleen S7 Twin Turbo**

**Meggie-****Porsche 911 turbo**

**Jade-****Bugatti Veyron 16.4**

_**.REVIEW**_**. **:)


	2. Chapter 2 dont kill the new kid

**A/N. I hope you all liked the story so far. I really want reviews so I know if I should continue or not.**

**IMPORTANT: ****I have pictures of my profile for this chapter and for how the characters look and the houses. So please go look at them :) **

**Love you all,**

**~Breanna~**

**Bella's P.O.V**

**23 YEARS LATER.**

Could life get in Better? Yes probably, if the Cullen's were with me too and Edward loved me. But that's never going to happen, so yes life is as perfect as it could get. I have a family I love _and _who loves me too. My brother Laurent who has been with me through everything, my brother Seth who is such a jokester that he could give Emmett a run for his money, but Seth doesn't say mean things though, Peter is the best dad a person could want, he didn't even scream at Seth and Laurent when they were wrestling inside and broke the house, he just grounded them for two weeks. Andrew is the most amazing son ever; he keeps his room clean, is always polite and looks out for his sister. Even though he was about to kill Seth the first time he heard Ava and Seth doing things upstairs. Then there's Susan, the loving, caring mother I always wanted that would never leave me because of anything, Ava the craziest daughter a mother could ask for, she sure knows how to surprise you, and give you a great big hug, Meggie is the little girl you would want to dress in pink flowery dresses every day, but she wouldn't let you. She is so stubborn and wild (not in control) that if you were human you would question if she really was 8 not 16. Lily is a wonderful best friend, she knows how to cheer me up when I'm down and calm me down when I'm super hyper, Jade is the one that helped me shape my personally and help me fix my fashion problem but she went step by step with me, she didn't force me into anything, she is a wonderful best friend.

I looked over at my family and I could tell they were talking in their minds to each other. Over the past year, they have been planning something. I don't know what it is or if I even want to know. But I let them have their fun and don't question them on it; it's none of my business.

"Do you guys want to do something today as a family?" I asked. We haven't been spending much time together, with school, peter at work all the time. He is a children's doctor, he has gotten his control under control very well.

"Yes we will." Ava said, already knowing their answerers.

"Well what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Umm lets' see, we can go swimming then come inside and have a huge sleepover in the living room"

"That would be cool, what do you say guys?" I turned to look at them.

"Sweet" "Totally" "Okay" "I'm up for it" "What swim suits are we wearing?"

Then we all went up stairs and got changed into our swim suits, us girls in bikinis and boys in board shorts.

I ran and dived into the pool with Meggie right behind me.

"Who wants to play chicken?" I asked.

"Me" "Me, me, me" "I'm in" "Sound's cool" "What could go wrong?" "I wouldn't say that if I was you" "Awesome" "Sure why not" "Count me in"

Meggie got on me, lily on Andrew, Ava on Seth, Jade on Laurent, and Susan on Peter.

"Last one on your parent's shoulders wins, if you get knocked off your out."

"Let's get this party started." Seth yelled.

Ava and Seth came at us, Ava was using her gift to see what moves Meggie was going to make so I made the water as hard as a brick wall and throw a circle of it at Ava, knocking her backwards and into the water. They got out of the pool grumbling and Ava was pouting. Next Lily and Andrew can at me, lily and Meggie had their hands locked on each other's shoulder trying to knock off each other, when all of a sudden Meggie lets go and starts cheering "Beat that suckers, we win we win" oh no Andrew made a illusion making it look like she won. Lily was about to push Meggie when I kicked Andrew in the gut making them fly backwards into the water.

"He used an illusion on me didn't he?" Meggie asked when the illusion stopped.

"Yeah,"

"Well we still won, beat that suckers" she laughed, "Get it suckers, vampires" oh.

"Bragging is not pretty sweetie." I said.

Now we have to go against Jade and Laurent, they knocked Susan and Peter off.

"Now we will see who the chicken game champion is." Laurent teased. Jade just smacked him over the head and rolled her eyes. That's my best friend for you.

"Oh we will." Meggie smirked.

I quickly put my shield around Meggie so Laurent couldn't shock her, when she was under I yelled "Start"

Meggie and Jade went at each other, Meggie ducted to the side and came back and pushed Jade, but Laurent held her steady, When Laurent wasn't paying attention to what I was doing I made a boulder got of rock under the ground and throw it at Jade it exploded into a million pieces when it hit her, and made her fall back from the surprise.

"We are the champions, we are the champions- of the world" Meggie sung, teasing Laurent.

"Whatever, you only won because of Bella's power."

"Yeah but I would have one a one-on-one battle anyway. You guys know that, I have thought you guys to fight better then the volturi members and how to use your power in any way possible to help. And besides just take pride in knowing you could take any _other_ vampire one-on-one no powers used." I said. I have been in enough newborn battles and older vampire battles to know. They all don't think I should live, I'm too powerful. The volturi want me and my family members but we always decline. We don't want any part of them. But some vampires want be alive, because I sometimes help in fights in I'm close.

"Yeah I guess so."

"SLEEPOVER TIME," Ava yelled racing inside and we all followed her, changing into Pajama's to be comfortable, us girls in short-shorts and tank tops and the guys in pajama pants only. They all matched their husbands, lily and Andrew got married two years after her change and Ava and Seth three years after his change. Us girl's were all in matching short white shorts, I'm wearing a black tank top, Lily is wearing yellow tank top, Jade is is wearing a jade tank top, Susan is wearing a red tank top, Meggie is wearing a hot pink tank top, and their husbands are wearing matching bottoms.

"Okay I rented the movie "The proposal" I hear it's really good." Ava said.

"Oh my gosh, I have been wanting to see that." Jade yelled.

"Good." Then we gathered around the flat screen T.V.

They all paired off in to couples, expect Meggie sat in front of my while I braided her hair and watched the movie.

When the movie finished, Ava jumped up from Seth lap (who now looked sad) and started bouncing.

"BEST MOVIE EVER." She cheered.

"Now, boys why don't you come and paint our toe nails." I said smiling, they groaned. But Jade used her power to make six spa kits come down stairs and stand at are feet.

"Ugh" "Ugh" "Ugh" "Ugh" they said at the same time. We just snickered and snapped our fingers waiting.

"Fine" they grumbled and got to work.

By the time they were finished we all had black toe polish on and hot pink finger nail polish.

"Nicely done Boys." Then we raced outside to hunt right before school starts.

They all went south while I went north. I knew they went to talk more about the "secret thing" they have been doing lately. And I am slowly being to lose my patience. I want to know what they are planning, and NOW.

Ugh, I took off running tackling a mountain lion down; it's my favorite just like _his_.

After drained a few deer's, bear's and one more mountain lion I headed home, they haven't notice me approaching yet, when I heard Ava say "The house is ready. We'll tell her tomorrow." I then faked coughed making them stop taking and turn the TV on or read a magazine. I walked in and didn't say anything, just sat next to Meggie and played with her hair.

"Time for school kids." Mom said. We ran up stairs and changed into something more appropriate then pajamas and fixed my make-up and hair before running down. Where my family was waiting, Ava, Seth, Andrew and Lily hopped in Ava's green Lamborghini LP640, and Laurent, Jade and I jump into my popping red Ferrier enzo and headed off to school. I so hate Mondays.

Like always when we showed up people's eyes followed our car's and followed us as we talked into the school building to wait for the bell to ring. Susan and Peter take Meggie to school for us, I would do it but Susan insists on doing it.

I walked in and my family went to the wall we always lean against in the mornings and so did I. It had become "our wall" nobody leans against it, until now. There was a senior, a new senior leaning against _our wall _with his eyes closed. Poor kid nobody told him about us and _our wall_, now why wouldn't he be informed. We are always talked about to the newbie's and they are told the rules.

Don't lean against our wall.

Don't sit at our lunch table.

Don't sit in our classroom seats

And never, ever comfort us.

And never, never, never ask Lily and Jade out or their boyfriends will kill you.

It was something I have heard come out of everybody's mouth at least once. I was beginning to really wonder why nobody told him when I heard,

"I told him the rules, what is he doing?" a jock said, and I heard the same thing from a cheer leader say then.

So he does know, just wants to be the bad boy. Well let's have some fun with him.

"You guys want to mess with the new boy, teach him why everybody follows the rules" I whispered so low and fast humans didn't have a chance at hearing us.

"Heck yeah," Seth say's.

"We'll here's the plan." I went off saying.

We approached the boy and every eye was on us. The boy still had his eyes closed with his IPOD pugs in his ears, so it made the plan easier.

Laurent and Seth went to stand on either side of him while Andrew went and stood next to Seth I stood right in front of him with Jade to my right and Lily to my left. Boxing the boy in, _he never knew what was coming._

I put my hand on his chest and slowly moved my hand down. I could hear the student body gasping; his eyes shot open and froze when he saw me. I saw him gulp and could feel and ear his heart pounding. I stepped closer and pushed myself against him (softly so I don't kill him); his breathing hitched and he just opened and closed his mouth trying to say something. I turned to the side pulling him with me, so the student could see the sides of or faces.

I moved my mouth until it was a centimeter in front of his lips, he was gasping for air his pulse was pounding and his heart was pounding in his chest so hard I bet a human next to him could have heard it.

"Now, did no one explain the rules to you, sweetie?" I whispered, my breath blowing across his face.

I moved my mouth to his ear, "Because if they did you should listen to them." I whispered again. I kissed the side of kiss face, and……. then he fell. _What?_

"Oh my god she made him faint!!!" _I should have known that!_

"God man she is so sexy, I would have fainted to!"

"She didn't have to do that. Her brothers could have just told him to move and he would have." The head cheerleader growled. She's just mad because I have done that do her boyfriend before, but he didn't faint he pied his pants, funny times.

"Oh well." I said and walked to class because the bell rang.

I would hear kids whispering about how I verbally seduced the poor kid and dazzled him.

Whatever, he shouldn't have been on our wall. I laughed at that, our wall, god I really need to stop listening to this school.

I am the mystery girl out of my family, well that's what the school says. I'm the most wanted girl in school; since Lily and Jade are both taken they come after me. The poor kid is probably going to ask me out tomorrow and I'll reply "I don't go out with boy's who faint just from talking to them" that will sure make him never to comfort me again. And never cross my family again.

The bell rang and then rang and then rang again and the next thing I know is I'm in lunch going to sit with my family. Meggie always talks to us in lunch using her power.

"_Hey guy's how's school?"-Meggie._

"_BELLA MADE A GUY FAINT."-Ava yelled in her mind._

"_What happened?"-Meggie._

"_Well he was standing on our wall when we arrived."-Andrew._

"_So Bella decided to have some fun with him and teach him a lesson at the same time." Jade._

"_She talked up to him and put her hand on his chest, he opened his eyes and his eyes almost popped out of his head."-Laurent._

"_Then she pushed herself up against him and her mouth was about a centimeter away from his mouth"-Lily._

"_She whispered 'Now, did no one explain the rules to you, sweetie' while his hearts going in over drive"-Seth._

"_Then I moved my mouth to his ear and whispered 'Because if they did you should listen to them' then I kissed the side of his face and he FAINTED!!"-me_

"_Wow, looks like ya'll have had an interesting day. Now I have to go, my friends are fighting over whose better Hannah Montana or Brittany spears."_

"_Bye sweetie."_

I wonder if there's anything else going to happen today.

"Jade duck," Ava yelled.

"What?" that's when I saw the new kid walking to our table with some spaghetti and bread, when some guy (Brett) from my science class tripped him. His food went flying hitting Jade Square in the chest, getting on everything she was wearing.

"YOUR DEAD NEW BOY" Jade jumped up and walked over to him, I ran (at human speed) to her and pulled her back to the table before she kill a human in front of a entire cafeteria who is watching this scene with wide-eyes.

"YOU BETTER WATCH YOU BACK KID." Jade was still yelling as Laurent pulled her out of the cafeteria to my car. I guess you could say Jade is more like Rosalie, but Jade's not vain and mean to people. Just when they deserve it, and when you mess with her family or her wardrobe.

"I'll come back and pick you up after school." I heard Laurent say from to parking lot to me.

"Okay."

I looked at the boy who was still on the floor, looking shocked, scared, and embarrassed. I know one thing; if I wouldn't have pulled Jade back she would have killed him. She might have amazing bloodlust control but weak clothes getting ruined by stupid human's control. So he should be scared, he could have died today.

Me and my family looked at each other and picked up our prop food and throw in it the trash going to our classes early.

When we got home we found Jade sitting in the living room getting lectured by mom and dad. We made are ways up to our separate rooms to do homework. When we finished (1 minute later) I ran down stairs to see Jade lying on the coach, head in a pillow.

"What's the verdict?" I asked. I wasn't paying attention to their conversation.

"No shopping for a week." Ouch, poor Jade. Shopping is her thing, and soccer. But most of us like baseball better.

I looked at her and shook my head, running out the back door, I could hear all the woodland animals nearby running away because they know I'm the predator and their prey.

I keep running not knowing how far or how long I've been going. I know I've run three states over, so I turned around and headed home when I saw the sunrise.

When I got there everybody was ready for school. So I ran up the stairs took a quick shower, blow dried my hair then brushed it. Putting some make-up on and changing clothes before running back down stairs snatching the keys got of Laurent's hand and sliding into the driver's seat of my car.

"Hey not fair I wanted to drive." Laurent whined.

"To bad," I smirked.

We got in our normal car's we take to school and sped off. When we got there more than normal people where staring at us. I could see the new kid standing with the popular crowd, good for him. I could hear people talking about us, and it seems they added a new rule.

Don't get food on us

Now that's a good rule, one their food stinks _badly_ and two Jade might kill you.

School went by fast, nobody bothered us today, and I had a class with the new kid. I learned his name is Chandler, but he didn't say anything to me and blushed when he saw me.

Lunch came and went, and then I went to the class I hated the most. The class with the head cheerleader she was always talking about my family about how were sluts and hoe's and need to go back where we came from. Most the time I have to ignored it because she was talking to low for a human to hear her, but one time she talked to loud and said things about Ava I am not going to repeat. When I heard it I jumped out of my chair and walked over to her and slapped her across the face (not hard enough to break anything or for it to look like I had super strength just hard enough that a human could have done it) she had shock written across her whole face and fury. I told her to never and I mean never talk bad about my family again or she's going to regret it. I never got in trouble for it because the teacher wasn't in the classroom when I slapped her and nobodies stupid enough to tell on me. And I have never heard her say a bad thing about my family again.

When I got home my family went to the dining room table (prop) and sat down. I follow and took the head of the table where I belong as leader.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well Bella we have all been building a house for about a year now, well be paid humans to build it" Peter started.

"And it's our biggest and best house yet." Susan squealed.

"So we think it's time to move now." Jade said.

"Now with the whole thing about Chandler were getting to much attention and we've been here for two years." Lily said.

"Well you guys know we could be here however long we want because Andrew can just make us look younger or older with an illusion. I would just have to take my mental shield down that I surround us with" I said.

"Yes but the house is done and we all would love to go live in it now." Meggie said. There was something off about this, they are being sneaky and are trying to hide their worry.

"Sure we'll move there."

"Thanks mom you're the best." Meggie said. Jumping up and running and giving me a hug.

"Now where is this house at?" I asked. And watched the worry came out and play across their faces. They keep looking back and forth between each other.

"Forks, Forks Washington," Meggie whispered.

**A/N. So what do you think??? Do you like it or hate it?!!!**

**If you got any questions feel free to ask, and I will answer them as much as I can.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!**

**IMPORTANT: ****I have pictures of my profile for this chapter and for how the characters look and the houses. So please go look at them :) **

**~Breanna~**


	3. Chapter 3 moving for the family

**A/N, Okay thank you all who have read **_**and**_** review my story!!!You guys are amazing; I have just started school so updates will be every couple days to a week or I will be just be able to work on weekends. Just depends.**

**I have pictures of my profile of this story. GO CHECK THEM OUT!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight stephenie Meyer does.**

**Important: When ever in my story that I have music lyrics listen to the song why'll you read the lyrics in my chapter!!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!  
~Breanna~**

"_Sure we'll move there."_

"_Thanks mom you're the best." Meggie said. Jumping up and running and giving me a hug._

"_Now where is this house at?" I asked. And watched the worry came out and play across their faces. They keep looking back and forth between each other._

"_Forks, Forks Washington," Meggie whispered._

I froze, did I hear her right. I must have, vampires have excellent hearing. But why would they want to move to Forks, they know what happened there. They know **all** about my past, everything. It was part of the therapy that helped with relieving the pain of his loss, not lose the pain or get rid of it but help me and now they want me to go back to where I first met them.

"What?" I asked. Letting my emotions slip into my voice the betrayal, the heartbreak, being furious, and being sad, hurt, confused, and longing for the Cullen's.

"Were moving to Forks," said Meggie worry, fear and sadness written across her face.

"Well have fun." I got up and ran out the back door, running for miles away from everyone. I finally came to where I was running to, a field of yellow and purple flowers with a green valley up head with a mountains view.

I sat down and sobbed, I couldn't believe I said that to my **daughter **_and_ my **family**. What is wrong with me? Who cares if I met them there and that I fell in love for the first time a 100 years ago there and still love him with all my heart. I have to do this for my family, I have to stay strong and believe they are doing to right thing. They must have a reason for wanting to move to Forks. I stood up and ran back home, faster then when I ran away. When I got close enough where I could hear them but they couldn't hear me I stopped and listened.

All I heard was sobbing, dry sobbing of my kids and family.

I took off running again, ran into the house and scooped Meggie up in my arms hugging her close.

"I'm sorry honey, a course I'm coming to." I said and kissed her forehead. I then went and gave Ava and Andrew a hug before I went back to the dining room.

"When are we leaving?" I asked.

"Are you sure your okay with this?"

_NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO!_

"A course I am, I just went into shock and needed time alone. Sorry if I scared anyone." Times like this, is when I'm glad Jasper isn't here.

"Okay then if you're sure, then we can leave by tomorrow. I already informed the school that we are moving to Europe so we're good on that." Peter said.

"Okay, then let's get packing were not very far from Forks anyway." I sighed. We have lived in Alaska before but not in this city. I don't like Alaska very much because of the Denial coven. They are very good friends with the Cullen's and they used to live here when I was human.

But Ketchikan, Alaska is a nice town, I like living here (to a extent) and it's beautiful and we never have to worry about being caught in the sun because I can just use my control on water to make it rain or form a cloud with the wind and water control. Not even mentioning I can create thunder storm clouds but not make them release the rain their holding thus just making the sky gray. And the humans wouldn't think anything of it.

We got to work packing, and packing and packing. We loaded everything into the 10 moving vans we owned. The vans are big enough to hold 2 cars in them, so 5 ½ moving fans for cars, 3 for all our clothes and 2 ½ of furniture we wanted to take with us. Since the house already has everything set up.

"Do the humans know there was a house being built?" I asked curious.

"No, the house in about 20 miles into the woods and right by the wolfs boarder, but as you know we can cross over anytime **we** want only." Jade said. Then we all got in the driver's seat of a van and took out towards Forks.

I can't wait to see Jake, it has been forever, well 100 years since my change and I haven't seen him since then. But I have sent photos, gifts, letters and anything you can think of. One time Andrew won a contest for 20 new yellow Lamborghini Gallardo, about 2 years ago. Well we didn't want them, so I sent them one to each wolf or people in the wolf's family. At first they weren't happy I spent so much money, but when I told them I spent none. They were so happy and excited about their new cars. And my family and I are like extended family to the wolves, they all know what each and every one of us look like because of the photos and they all love us very much. I'm even god mother to most of the kids; it's really sweet and crazy!

I drove the van into Forks and made it start to pour so hard that no one would be outside, and then I headed to my house following my family in front of me. I took a deep breath and I could smell the dirt, the trees and the _rain. _I thought I could smell something for a second there but the rain washed the smell away._ It was probably nothing._ I was following Seth, who I could hear listening to music. I turned up the radio and started singing along. **(****Bonnie Tyler - Total Eclipse of the Heart)**

_Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round  
Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears  
Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by  
Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes  
Turn around bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart  
Turn around bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart_

Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild  
Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I am lying like a child in your arms  
Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got you get out and cry  
Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes  
Turn around bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart  
Turn around bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart

And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'd only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
'Cause we'll never be wrong together  
we can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight

Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do - a total eclipse of the heart

Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say - a total eclipse of the heart

Turnaround bright eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes

Turn around every now and then I know you'll never be the boy you always wanted to be  
turn around every now and then I know you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am  
turn around every now and then I know there's no-one in the universe as magical and wondrous as you  
turn around every now and then I know there's nothing any better there's nothing that I just wouldn't do

Turnaround bright eyes every now and then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes every now and then I fall apart

And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'd only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
'Cause we'll never be wrong  
Together we can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight

Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
Nothing I can do - a total eclipse of the heart  
A total eclipse of the heart

Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say - a total eclipse of the heart

A total eclipse of the heart  
A total eclipse of the heart  
A total eclipse of the heart

Turn around bright eyes  
Turn around bright eyes  
Turn around

I was dry sobbing by the time the song was finished, I quickly pulled myself together and keep driving when I realized I had stopped. I sped up and got behind Seth again right before we pulled up in the drive way. Like they said the house was 20 miles into the woods, they probably had no clue. A course the wolves would have known, but humans no way. They probably saw strange trucks and people driving around town, from driving moving vans with equipment and then the house builders worked on it like 24/7.

When we got in view of the house I felt my mouth drop open. The house was HUGE and BEAUTIFUL, and did I say HUGE. Wow, and wow, and it was an orange and brown color with lots of windows and fountains everywhere. It was perfect for my family; it was totally us, Huge and Beautiful.

I parked in front of the house and raced up stairs to look around, nobody stopped me. They know how stubborn and when I'm determined to do something I will do it. I ran around looking at everyone's room's I knew whose room was who because their names were written in gold on the dark wood doors. I saved my room for last and I walked in and stopped.

The room was perfect.

It was black and white, white bed and black pillows and black comforter. Dark wood floors with a black and white flower design rug. It was amazing, they knew exactly how to decorate for me.

I walked out of my room finding my family waiting outside my door. I walked up to each and every one of them and said thank you and hugged them.

They truly are the best family and they _do _love me.

I went back to my room and lay on the bed. I got out my iPod and started listening to it, I liked music that sings about heartbreak and lose and longing, because then I know I'm not alone. I probably feel 100X that hurt but at least they could understand a little bit. I listen to very different songs, but they all have the same meaning. _Heartbreak._

**(****So Not Over You by Simply Red****)**

_Don't know why I still slept on my side of the bed  
The emptiness when you were gone kept ringing in my head  
Told myself I really had to move along now  
Stop regretting all the things I left unsaid, yeah, yeah_

So I tore up your letters  
Took your picture off my wall  
I deleted your number, it was too hard not to call  
Felt a little better, told myself I'd be fine  
Got to live for the good times up ahead, yeah, yeah

Cos everywhere I go  
There's a love song that reminds me of you  
And even though I knew I had to be strong  
I was still not over you  
Cos I still believe and I could see how there's nothing left of you and me  
That time is over  
Cos I'm so not over you

All my friends try to tell me better find somebody new  
Why waste time being lonely when there's nothing left to lose?  
Anything to get you out of my mind  
I'm a fool if I thought I could forget  
And I could not forget

Cos everywhere I go  
There's a love song that reminds me of you  
And even though I knew I had to be strong  
I was still not over you  
Cos I still believe and I could see there was nothing left of you and me  
That time is over  
Cos I'm so not over you

Now I found a way to keep you there beside me  
To where my love won't be denied  
I can only hope to keep you there and guide me  
There's no more need to hide from all this pain inside

Cos everywhere I go  
There's a love song that reminds me of you  
And even though I knew I had to be strong  
I was still not over you  
Cos I still believe and I could see how there's nothing left of you and me  
That time is over  
Cos I'm so not over you

So not over you  
That time is over baby  
Cos I'm so not over you

**(Don't forget by Demi Lovato)**

_Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me_

Did you regret  
(Did you regret)  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
(Did you forget)  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left  
To forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it at all

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
Please don´t forget us

But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us

I was still listening to music when the items I wanted to bring along with me floated into my room and sat down in my closet.

"Thanks Jade." Said I, you have to love her gift to move objects with her mind.

I looked at the clock and saw it was seven' o clock. I got up and ran outside to hunt. My family joined me as we got a short hunt, and then we ran home and showered.

Jade is wearing a black biker's jacket, intarsia tank top, five pocket flared pant with detachable metal chain, 'galaxy' medium top handle bag with ruching, hand braided leather chains, and interlocking G detail, belt with prism shaped buckle, 'pixies' high heel platform booties with zipper details, and necklace with gourmette chain all from Gucci.

Lily is wearing daredevil Skinny Jeans - Black Destroy Wash, Sophia Vest - cut vest everyone wants. Long loose style vest has racer back and brassy beads at trim. Buttons in front with sash tie, sequins details in ** - **tall leather boot with slightly slouchy above the knee design. Fold the top down for easier fit, rounded toe and conical high heel. Avery Vest - a puffy down vest that will embrace the elements. Inside has separate zipper for more support when venting outer zipper. Knit trim at neckline, shoulders and waist. Snaps and zips in front, removable hood, chest and hip pockets all from Guess.

Ava's wearing Kyle Denim Mini Skirt, Sheena Cropped Vest with a white shirt underneath from Guess and 6" Wood Platform Metal Heel Double Strap Sandal from pink stiletto shop.

Meggie's wearing a dark blue Hollister shirt if dark and light blue stripes as the bottom and belt, with a white and dark blue Abercrombie and Fitch coat, with dark washed short denim shorts and dark blue flip-flops.

I throw on dark washed skinny jeans, a litter shade of plum V neck shirt with a black V neck vest on with dark purple 6" rounded toe high kneels.

We all did our make-up and went down stairs where the boys waiting.

Andrew is wearing Abercrombie & Fitch Baxter Slim Boot Destroyed jeans, American eagle dark blue and white Eagle Buffalo Check Shirt, American eagle Ae Denim Jacket and black tennis shoes.

Seth is wearing a Hollister gray undershirt with a red, dark blue, gray, and gray-ish blue plaid shirt with a dark blue sleeve less jacket and Hollister dark washed ripped jeans with a dark brown buckle belt.

Laurent is wearing Hollister dark washed denim jeans, with a gray shirt with a guy, girl and a surf board on the front, with a dark brown belt.

Andrew and Lily got in his silver Lamborghini Concept S, Andrew driving. Ava and Seth got in her green Lamborghini LP640, Ava driving. Laurent and Jade got in her blue Bugatti Veyron 16.4, Jade driving. And I got in my bright red Ferrier Enzo, while Susan and Meggie climbed into Meggie's Porsche 911 turbo, Susan driving; which Meggie didn't like at all but a human 8 year old can't drive herself to school. So we all headed to school, **our **first day of school but really we're joining into the school in the middle of the year. The elementary school is right next to the high school on the left and the middle school of the right. Were all in high school except Susan, Peter and Meggie; Meggie is in 2nd grade and Susan and Peter don't go to school.

We drove up and every eye was on our cars, a course with 4 fancy cars like ours everybody is going to stare.

"Let's go," I said and we all stepped out of our cars at the same time.

People gasped, shock was written all over their faces. When Andrew makes us look human all he does is make us have blue/green/brown/gray colored eyes. We keep our beauty and our pale skin. Normally Andrew can't use his illusions on us because I keep my mental shield around us, like Seth keeps his physical shield around us at all times. Just the physical shield is just a centimeter away from skin, I can choice what to block with my mental shield. Normally it blocks everything, but I UN block the physical shield, so that our whole family has a mental and physical shield around them 24/7.

When we started walking towards the main office I looked all around, taking everything in. Everything was the same, except the people. Nothing has changed in Forks over the past 100 years, which isn't really a shocker.

We got our schedules and headed off to our first period of the day, while the human kids were still staring at us. But what some of the kid's said confused me "Not more of them" "Why do they all have to be beautiful there's already enough here" "Same pale skin" "I wonder if their freaks too".

It was like they have met more of my kind before. That's weird.

Laurent and Jade got 3 classes together and I got 2 with Laurent and 2 with Jade. And one of my two classes with them we are all together. Ava and Andrew are in 9th grade and Lily and Seth our in 10th grade, but we all got lunch together. I keep smelling something but I couldn't tell what it is because of the cleaning supplies the janitors use to clean the school and because it is a couple of days old so it's a weak trace.

Classes went by slowly, and I sat by Jade in the one class I have with her alone. And I sat by Laurent in the one class we have alone, in the one we three have together they sit together and I sit by myself. In two other classes I sit alone to, and in one class I sit by a cheerleader who wouldn't stop talking but I ignored her. She just keep asking questions I didn't care about answering.

In the classes I sit alone at- for now because someone does sit by me they're just not in school today- I could smell that funny smell again the strongest and it is strong in lunch too.

We talked to Meggie Telepathically like normal during lunch, and she is meeting new friends. After that we went back to classes and had to stand up and say my name.

"Bella" then I sat down.

Then finally we got to go home, so we survived our 'first' day of school, but more like the humans survived our first day of school. But you never know what could happen tomorrow.

I went and grabbed Wuthering heights and read that all night.

**Thanks you guy, you rock. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I have pictures for this chapter so go check them out.**

**And I have just started school and am going to be very busy with school but I will still continue writing.**

**Love ya'll!!!**

**Review,**

**~Breanna!!~**


	4. Chapter 4 oh no

**A/N. Thanks for the review's you guy's rock!!**

**LibraryChild when I read your message (**oh come ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DDDDDDDDDDDDDx  
fine!!! I'll wait!**)** **I couldn't stop laughing, so I hurried up and got to writing, when I was done with homework (Hate it). **

**Well this chapter is a cookie for you, most chapters will be in Bella's P.O.V but this one is in Edwards and Bella's.**

**So REVIEW, REVIEW and REVIEW!!**

**~Breanna~**

**Edward's P.O.V**

"Come on Edward," I heard Emmett yell.

We were getting in our cars to go back to Forks from hunting in the mountains; we have been living there for a couple of mouths now. I hate it; everywhere I look I see My _Bella_, My Love. I don't know how I stayed away, I just keep remembering the promise I made her. And if I was going to do one good thing for her then I was keeping that promise. I had lived away from my family for 20 years before I moved back, the only reason I did was because I _almost_ went back to Bella. I got all the way to Seattle until I remembered my promise. Then I went to live with my family so they could stop me from returning to her.

I slowly walked over to Emmett and got in the car, they go everywhere with me. Just because I almost went to the volturi one…two...Three...Hundred times, Alice saw them and stop me every time.

I had visited Bella's grave everyday that I could; I sat by her grave and talked to her. She never answered, but that didn't stop me.

I only hunt about every mouth and that's only because my family make me. Blood doesn't tempt be no more, I have no desire to taste it.

I go to school, go home, go to Bella's grave, go home and change, and go back to school, then repeat.

Alice doesn't shop anymore; she says it reminds her of how Bella never wanted to go. Carlisle doesn't talk much, Emmett doesn't joke and Rose is never sarcastic, Esme just dry sobs most of the time and Jasper just sits in one spot all day and tries to handle all of our emotions, I go to Bella's grave.

I broke down in sobs the first time I saw it, she died from getting killed by a bear seven months after I left. My leaving didn't help her at all; it didn't give her a life, a family, kids and a husband. No my leaving killed her, I could have saved her but I wasn't there for her. I looked out the window and realized we were back in Forks already.

There was a house being built right by the wolf's boarder, and it was HUGE. I was like it was made for a vampire, small kitchen, big bed rooms, glass windows, big garage and double size tubs and showers.

We were driving to our house, I could smell something, but I couldn't recognize the scent because the rain washed most of it away. Oh well.

_You okay Edward?_, Alice asked.

I nodded my head right when we pulled up in front of the house. I jumped out and ran to Bella's grave. Picking a flower on the way, I sat down and stared.

In the beginning right after we left, Alice didn't get any visions, but after the years started going by she would but she never watched them. Got out of the vision before she saw anything, my family and I were confused when we saw the date of her death because Alice keep getting visions of her 77 years after this date. It was about 78 years after I left that Alice stopped getting visions, so we all thought that she must have died, but I didn't want to admit it.

My phone started going off and I knew it was time for school. I got up said bye to Bella, then left.

I ran up the stairs showered, and changed. Then ran back down the stairs and got in a new 2105 Volvo, I got in the driver's seat and waited. We were going to be late, after waiting for ten minutes Alice and Rose came got with Jasper and Emmett. They got in and I stepped on the gas speeding to school. When we got to school there were 4 new expensive cars, a silver Lamborghini Concept S, a green Lamborghini LP640, a blue Bugatti Veyron 16.4, and a red Ferrier Enzo, I looked at Alice and she had a frustrated expression on her face.

_Why didn't I see them coming?_, she thought.

I shrugged and got out of the car, I was hit by 7 different vampire scents, we all froze and looked around. I scanned the minds of the humans but I didn't see any gold or red eyed vampires. I saw some beautiful humans that looked like vampires but they had regular eyes and weren't using contacts. I couldn't hear their minds,

_I can't feel their emotion's_, Jasper thought.

_I can't see their future_, Alice thought.

"Well we'll see at lunch, now let's get to class." I said. Alice and I were posing as 11th graders and Rose, Jasper, and Emmett our 12th graders. But Alice and I are in an advanced math and reading class which we have with 12th graders.

We walked to class with our guard's up.

**Bella's PO.V**

I hugged Seth, lily, Ava and Andrew. "See you guys at lunch." Then Jade, Laurent and me headed to class.

I have first with Jade (who I sit by), then second with Jade and Laurent (I sit by myself until I get a partner), then third with Laurent, then in fourth period I sit by a cheerleader named Kristen, then fifth I have math (I sit by myself until I get a partner), then lunch, then six period I have Lang arts (I sit by myself until I get a partner).

I walked to first and sat down by Jade, we past notes about how long we guessed it would take people to fear us and listen to us. Then I walked to second which is right next to first, I sat down in my desk and waited for my partner to come in. Jade and Laurent were in the desks behind me, they were talking about going site seeing soon.

We smelt them before we saw them…..three vampires walking into our class room.

We hissed under our breath's warning them, if it comes to a fight. My family would win, that I'm positive.

I watched the door like a hawk, when they came in I froze. Jade and Laurent just hissed again, Laurent new who they were. Jade didn't, she has been told about them but never saw them.

They looked up and when they saw use they stiffened up, but when their eyes landed on me they froze.

The teacher came in and glared at them, they were standing in the front of the class room. Emmett and Rose went to sit in the seats in front of me and Jasper sat next to me.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Don't you dare talk to her!" Laurent hissed. He is such a protective brother.

I leaned back in my chair and stopped breathing; I don't want them to hear me breathing hard.

"Bella?" Jasper whispered again.

"What did I say?" Laurent said. "Don't talk to her, or I will kill you."

I closed my eyes and didn't listen to them the rest of the class period.

When the bell rang, I ran out of class a little too fast. Laurent and Jade behind me, I couldn't deal with the pain. I could hear Laurent and Jade whisper yelling at Ava, Andrew, Seth, and lily to get home and for one of them to get Meggie.

I jumped into my car, I saw them all get in a car and we raced home. Ava and Andrew went to get Meggie; I looked back and saw Jasper, Emmett and Rose standing in front of the school, hurt and pain written across their faces. _What the heck? _That fired of my anger, how **Dare **they be hurt that I ignored them, they hurt me a lot worse.

When we got home I parked the car and ran out into the woods, falling to the ground sobbing dry tears that would never fall. I was soon surrounded by my family, expect Peter and Susan. Oh no Peter is working at the hospital, probably with Carlisle, and Susan is sightseeing. Jade came and pulled me into a big hug and wouldn't let go.

I took a big deep unneeded breath "I'm fine." I whispered.

"YOU'RE FINE, YOUR FINE," Laurent yelled. "You just saw the people that ripped your heart out of your chest and stomped on it and all you can say is YOUR FINE," he punched a tree and it fell to the ground broken, just like me.

"Okay maybe I'm not fine, but if we leave now--" he cut me off.

"Oh no, were not leaving. We have been building this house for a year, were staying." Laurent said.

"And they won't bother you because If they do they would have to deal with us, no body messes with our leader, sister, and to some of us mother." Seth said, fuming. He punches a tree too, and sat down next to me, while we waited for Ava, Andrew and Meggie.

A few minutes later Meggie came running to me and sat on my lap.

"What happened?"

"I saw the Cullen's today." Was all I had to say. I felt a sob rising up in my chest but I held it back.

"Oh no,"

"Oh yes."

"So this is what the vision was about" Ava said.

"What vision?" Laurent asked, "Did you see them with Bella?"

"Well no, this morning I had a vision of us all sitting in the woods, Laurent, Andrew and Seth furious and Bella sobbing on the ground." She said. She looked at me and smiled a weak smile of apology. She was about to say something when her eyes glossed over, her receiving a vision.

"Oh no," was all she had to whisper to make us all stiffen.

"Peter didn't realize it was the Cullen's from Bella's past and when he met Carlisle at the hospital he invited their family over tomorrow. When he gets home he is going to tell you, since he thought you would have no problem with it, since you like to know of the vampires in the area." Ava said looking straight at me.

I jumped up and ran back home and ran into my room and locked my bedroom door. Should I have Peter cancel the get together? No, that would be rude, and could cause him problems at the hospital. I will just avoid and ignore them, don't talk to them if they speak. Go the other way if they walk near you. At the meeting, were having together, I will act as the leader (which I am) and I will speak when needed.

I will just act like they don't even exist.

**Edward's P.O.V**

I don't know what is wrong with my family, Rose, Jasper and Emmett are blocking their thoughts and Carlisle said we have a meeting with a vampire coven tomorrow and that most of them go to my school. But I didn't see any.

Alice can't see their future which makes her very annoyed; she is sitting on the sofa concentrating very hard.

Well after I said fare well to my family I ran to Bella's grave again and sat until morning!

**A/N. Okay don't kill me for it not being long, most of the time they will be!!**

**But what did you think??? Do you like it??? And have you notice Bella does everything for her family, it might kill her in the inside but she would do it for them and smile while doing it. They are her world, she is a sister, a mother, a daughter and a leader, and she will do anything to do the parts perfectly.**

**So REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!**

**~Breanna~**


	5. Chapter 5 how could ya'll

**Okay I'm so so sorry. School has taken over my life. But I'm writing now. If I am to continence I expect reviews. I love you guys.**

_Edwards P.O.V._

_I don't know what is wrong with my family, Rose, Jasper and Emmett are blocking their thoughts and Carlisle said we have a meeting with a vampire coven tomorrow and that most of them go to my school. But I didn't see any._

_Alice can't see their future which makes her very annoyed; she is sitting on the sofa concentrating very hard._

_Well after I said fare well to my family I ran to Bella's grave again and sat until morning!_

**Bella's P.O.V**

How can I go to school again?

I told Susan and Peter what happened when they got home. Peter was very sorry.

Can I face them?  
What will they say now that I'm a vampire?

Can I, can I that is what I've be thinking. But can _they _deal with me?

I don't have answers to those questions.

But I will soon, because as much as it might kill me, I'm going to school.

I need—no have to get over him----no them.

After getting dressed my hand grasped my bedroom door knob and rotated it. Feet stepping in the hallway, pulling me towards the front door to my car without my permission, but my family is waiting for me so I pick up the pace and jump in the front seat.

Driving into the school was easy for me----they weren't there yet.

My lungs took a big unnecessary breath, and then blew it back out.

I can do this----I have to do this.

"See you in lunch" I said to my family as I made my way to first period.

I have none of the Cullen's in first—thank lord.

But all too soon the bell rings and I'm on my way to second---with Rose, Jasper, and Emmett. The people who deserted me. I took my seat; 30 seconds later they walked in.

I had told my family that I can deal with the Cullen's on my own and that I would. They know better they to disobey me.

"Bella, we need to talk." Jasper whispered. Pain was smothered all across with voice.

"No, you want to talk. I don't and I would appreciate it if you left me alone." I hissed. He should have thought about talking before they left.

I heard Jade whisper "Go Bella".

"Please, I'm begging you."

"And I begged for ya'll to come back every day I was human after you left and I didn't get my wish, so you won't be getting yours." I fired back.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"Sorry doesn't cut-it." then I turned around in my chair and started talking to Jade and Laurent.

Rose and Emmett didn't say a thing. Just kept sitting forward, Rose has her head on the desk and Emmett has his head in his hands.

What's wrong with them?

No I don't care.

But I know that's a lie.

I care about them all, with my whole lift.

Ugh I'm so confused, I hate and love them.

RRRRRINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG

I jumped up and ran out of class—human speed--- and raced to third. Please have none of them in there.

I walked in,

Looked around,

Every seat is full except two.

None of them have this period with me!!!

I took my seat and Laurent sat beside me. He kept looking at me—to make sure I'm still here I bet.

"Stop looking at me, I'm not running away."

He just shook his head and smiled.

I used my power of water to make the moister in the air to turn liquid right above his head. Next thing you know, Laurent's hair is soaked.

His back slowly turns toward me; eyes fine my eyes as they stare at me---glaring. My shoulder shrugs, a laugh excesses my mouth. Frown forms of his face.

Too bad for him, he shouldn't be staring its rude.

RRRRRINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG

I gathered my books and headed to third. This teacher made me stand up and introduce myself---stupid teacher. I said two words before sitting down ---I'm Bella.

I sit by a cheerleader named Kristen.

I didn't even pay attention all class, just sketched about a princess and her prince.

Time passes quickly.

RRRRRINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG

I walk in and take the seat my teacher assigns me.

I put my head on my desk, to discourage people to talk to me.

I smell vampire that isn't my families walking in. Ugh.

I tensed. Which one would it be?

"Hi I'm Alice." She said. "Are you okay?"

I looked up, tears I could never shed burned in my eyes.

My best friend. My best friend left me. My best friend left me and hurt me. My best friend left me, hurt me and stole part of my heart away. She isn't a true best friend.

She gasped.

"Bella?" she whispered, almost too low for me to hear.

"What do you want Alice?" I said sharply, letting my pain slide into my voice, "Do I look okay?"

I guess Rose and Emmett and Jasper didn't tell them yet.

"Oh Bella. Oh no Bella. This can't be happening. You were supposed to get married and have kids. Not be a vampire, wait until Edward" wince "fines out."

"Well I didn't." and I put my head back on my desk and ignoring her.

"Bella."

"Bella.."

"Bella…"

"Bella please answer me."

"Why should I? You left me to die, so please don't talk to me. You are a faker, acting like you're my best friend then leaving me. Leave me ALONE Alice."

She didn't answering but I heard her dry sobbing. What the heck? Shouldn't I be the one doing that?

RRRRRINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG

I got up and sprinted out the door, all the way to lunch.

I sat in an open table and waited for my family not worrying about getting food---just about not hyperventilating.

Jade then Laurent sat on my right, Seth and Ava on my left and Andrew and lily in front of me.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Andrew said.

"No just four vampires I rather not see." I said.

"Ouch which ones?" Ava asked.

"All of them except Edward that go here."

"Well so far you've been lucky." Jade replied.

"I guess."

**Edwards P.O.V**

We all sat down for lunch. I can see the group of vampires that were going met today after school at their house. I can't see all of them, one of them is in the middle I can't see but oh well.

I sat back and started staring at the ceiling like normal. Alice, Emmett, Rose and Jasper our blocking their minds but I don't care no more.

Should I ship the rest of the day and go to Bella's grave?

Alice shook her head no.

Fine.

"Do any of you have the new vampire coven members in any classes?" Alice asked.

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Me too." She said. "I have one of them."

"I have three" Rose, Jasper and Emmett said.

"I have none so far," I replied.

I tried to read their minds but every single one is blocked. Just like like like……Bella's. I winced.

My Bella,

My angel,

My love,

My life,

Is gone.

I didn't even get to go to the funeral. I dry sobbed.

Get a grip on myself.

I looked over at the new coven and they were all huddled together whispering so my family can't hear. Why is that?

When the one in the middle look towards us,

My heart froze, eyes grow large, and hands stopped moving.

My Bella----IS A VAMPIRE.

HOW? It can't be true.

_I'm sorry man; I thought you should see for yourself.-_Emmett mind said.

Then I could read everything they have been trying to hide from me.

My Bella a vampire, heartbroken, miserable, a new family and not wanting to have anything to do with us; all the conversations they have had with her.

How could they keep this from me?

I felt thousands of emotions then, in one instant.

"How could ya'll not have told me" I whispered. My voice cracking.

**Hope ya'll like it. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Super-busy.**

**Please don't lose faith in me. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW if you want more.**


	6. Chapter 6 first talk in forever

**Authors note: I know you guys probably want to kill me for not updating in a year pretty much. But the reason is the files and material I had on this story was on a computer that crashed and I lost everything. And I also had just started up school again and was extremely busy. And as its summer again, and with the encouragement of my readers I will TRY to write the story again.**

**Lots of love,**

**Breanna****

**P.O.V Bella**

_Oh no and no and no and no. _I had just looked over and guess who I see. The one man I have been dreading and waiting to see. **Edward Cullen**, my heart, he had left and took it with him not caring at all. But I understand the shock that flashed across his face, but the pain and relief? Relief for what, but the pain is for having to see me when he thought he got rid of me for good. _Sigh_.

_You okay?-Jade_

_Do you think she is? Hello she just saw that Jerk! What I would love to do to him!-Seth_

_Enough you two-Me_

_Sorry-Seth_

_Sorry-Jade_

_Well at least now They know-Laurent _

_It's not going to change a thing-Me _(Sigh) Good thing Meggie keeps her power open for us to use at all times.

RIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG

_Edward is in your next class-Ava_

_Great_, I though.

We all stood up at the same time and went and threw our props away, disgusting food.

_Wish me good luck_, I thought grimly to myself.

I slowly walked to my next class; I could see Edward a few feet ahead of me. I knew where he was without having to look up. Every nerve in my body was on fire knowing how close my love was, my hands reached out to him, but like always I knew I could never hold him again, or have him hold me.

And he is the only one I want to hold me, romantically at least. _Stop it!_, I told myself,_ Get over it!_

Head held high, shoulders back, I marched forward, one human in my way from being next to Edward. I turned and looked at the male human. He wasn't so bad looking, hum. Let's show Edward I can move on, so I looked at the boy and started to dazzle him and said hey in such a flirty voice his mouth opened and he looked side to side thinking I wasn't talking to him. I shook my head and whispered _you_ and winked. In my head I giggled. I sneaked a glance at Edward and saw him looking at me and this boy, and saw his eyes darken. Is he thirsty? Oh well, theirs my class. I waved bye to the boy who was still star-struck and walked in and took an empty seat at an empty table.

Then Edward seats next to me. _CRAP!_

"B-Bella?" Edward asked with a shaking voice.

I put my head at the table, dizzy after hearing his voice after so long.

"Yes?" I said, a little breathless.

"How?" His voice trembled. _What is wrong with him!_, I thought in fury, I should be the one with a trembling and shacking voice! HE LEFT ME! Not the other way around.

"With no help from you, thanks" I snapped back.

I felt him shack and lifted my head. His hands were clenched against his face.

"A-are you okay?" I whispered.

"No Bella, not at all."

"I'm sorry" It's because he doesn't want to see me; I am such a horrible person. I never deserved him and still never will.

My lips fell in a frown.

"What?" He hissed, "Why are you apologizing! That should be me!"

Huh?

"And why is that?"

And at that moment the teacher called on me, and asked me to stand up.

I stood, "I am Bella Lewis, I just moved here" and sat back down.

I didn't look or talk to Edward the rest of the class. When the bell rang I ran out a little too fast for a human. I ran until I was at my car and jumped in, waited until all my family were ready to leave and we all took off.

**P.O.V Edward**

I was sitting in my living room with the rest of the family, as Jasper held Alice and she dry sobbed.

She jumped up and pointed a finger at me!

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT AND YOU WILL FIX IT!" She yelled, "My best friend hates me, HATES ME because you made us move and never talked to her again!"

"Alice" Carlisle warned.

"It's okay Carlisle, she's right." I said, "And I will try to fix it"

_If she gives me her time of day_, I thought.

"Did you ever feel their emotions" I looked at Jasper, "Or see their future?" I asked Alice.

"No I did try, but to no use." Jasper said with a hint of his southern accent.

"Ugh don't even get me started on that! No! I can't! And I don't know why!" She hissed, very annoyed.

"Well I can't read any of their thoughts either. None of them, I think there is a mental and Physical shied around them all" I said.

"That could be it Edward, good thinking" Carlisle smiled. "But Mr. Peter had said to come over around five o' clock pm and it's four."

So they all went off to get ready to go to the Lewis Family home, Bella as the leader.

**Authors note: Now what did you think? I know it wasn't very long, but I still got to get back in the writing mode. Review please so I know if I should indeed start writing again! **

**Love,**

**Breanna!**


	7. Chapter 7 the meeting

**A/N: I didn't get many reviews for my last chapter, so I'm guessing it wasn't that good? Well anyway, please review. Bella's house picture is on my profile.**

**-Breanna! **

**P.O.V Bella**

After some thought, and going over Edward and I's conversation, I realized I was too nice. I didn't act like the new Bella. The one that leads a family, which has a family and is responsible for them, that is stronger and doesn't get pushed around. No I acted like the scared, shy Bella; well that's not me anymore.

_They are not going to know what hit them_, I thought, as a smile formed itself on my lips. But then I remembered I promised Susan I'd be nice; _Dang it._

**P.O.V Alice**

We were running through the woods on our way to Bell's house. We were all jumpy and nervous, but Edward was the worst. He didn't know what to think, Bella his love was a vampire, had a family, and barley spoke a word to any of us. She can't stand us. Well it's not like I don't understand, we left without a goodbye, well besides Edward and he lied and said he didn't love her. But that was only to keep her safe, to keep her from being a vampire. But all he did was hurt her worse, and now look, she hates us. I chocked back a dry sob.

"Please Alice can you control your thoughts" Edward whispered.

"Sorry"

As Bella's house came into view, we all stopped and gasped. It was HUGE, like a palace! Wow, it was beautiful, and had to cost a fortune! I have to look inside! Well I am so yay! I started jumping up and down, but when I realize Bells probably doesn't want us here, I stopped and almost started dry sobbing again but Jasper used his power to control emotions and made me happy. I squeezed his hand I was holding and looked into his eyes; oh I love him so much.

Well all stood in the door way and as Carlisle was about to ring the door bell, one of the coven members answered.

"Nice to see you again Peter," Carlisle extended his hand and shook hands with a fellow gentlemen. And glanced back and looked at us, "And this is my family."

"Nice to meet them, come on inside." He smiled at us, and walked inside, us trailing behind him.

The house is beautiful I noted, very elegant.

As we walked around I could smell the rest of the family in the living room before us, and as we turn a corner there they were.

"Hello Cullen's family, please have a seat." Bella said, looking at Carlisle.

As we all sat down I tried to meet her eyes, but she wouldn't look at me.

At that time we heard someone running down the stairs, and we all turned our head as a little girl probably 8 years old ran through the door and sat in Bella's lap.

As I looked at them I could tell they all were talking to each other, but how?

"Did you change her?" Carlisle asked weary at how someone would change an 8 year old. And how the Volturi did allow it?

"I did not change Meggie or Laurent but I changed the rest." Bella said as we gasped. "I saw Meggie get bit by a vampire and saved her from him before he could drain her" Meggie shuddered, then relaxed back in Bella's arms. "But Meggie is very controlled for an 8 year old. We taught her well" she looked at her family, loved simmered in her eyes. But then they glazed back over and looked at us.

"Any more questions?" asked Bella.

"Why?" Carlisle whispered.

Confusion crosses Bella's face, then angry.

"I changed them because when I found them they were about to die. And I ASKED them if they wanted to be changed before I did it; it was their choice to make not mine. But all of them chose yes or their loved one chose yes for them." Bella then sighed "And they love this life, as I do"

"How were you changed Bella?" Rose asked, as she had always like Bella, just envied her. And looks like the whole families pain was for nothing.

We watched as her eyes closed, and we could tell she was remembering.

"I was walking through the woods one day, a few months after you guys left and I stumbled into Edwards mellow, and as I was there Victoria approached me-" We all hissed, well my family at least did, "And she told me how it was only fair to kill me, mate or mate. Since Edward killed James her mate, but I told her that I was not Edwards mate. He had lied, and never loved me, so instead of killing me she bite me, but was pulled off me as the La Push werewolves attacked and killed her. Laurent said he would take me in and raise me, since the wolves would end up having to kill me. And since then I have traveled the world with Laurent, and my family."

"How could we of been so stupid!" Edward hissed!

_I know I can't believe we never thought of her. And with the wolves around Bella, not to mention I wasn't allowed *cough cough* by a certain someone to see her future, we never knew about her_, I thought to Edward.

Edward put his head in his hands.

I watched as Bella rolled her eyes at Edward_. Gosh, what did we do,_ I wailed in my head!

"How long have you been a vampire?" I asked.

She finally looked at me, but I wish she hadn't. Her betrayal was written across her face.

"Easy question, around 100 years."

"Then why didn't you ever try to find us, or contact us?" I whispered, afraid of the answer.

She laughed a low, hard laugh, "Why would I? You left me remember. I was just the puppet."

"No Bel—." I went to say but was cut off.

"Save it for someone who cares." She snapped. I heard one of the younger boys snicker. "We might have to deal with each other in school but that does not mean we are friends. I _thought_ you were my friend once, but never again. I am not being played anymore. If I wasn't good enough for you guys when I was human, then I'm not good enough now." And she made a point of looking at Edward and rolling her eyes.

But I know Bella. She might be putting up the tough guy act, but I know underneath she misses and still might, maybe hopefully love me-and maybe all of us.

At that Edward picked up his head and looked at me. I just nodded my head.

Bella glanced between us two but didn't say anything.

"So Bella why don't cha introduce us to your new," wince, "family?" asked Emmett with his Booming voice.

"Okay, the parents of the family are Susan and Peter" A young women and man stood up holding hands. So their together I noted.

"My three "kids" our Ava, Andrew, and Meggie." A short, very pretty young girl stood up, 15 probably, and then a young boy, Ava's twin? Then the little 8 year old we talked about earlier, "Ava is with Seth," who stood up, "And Andrew is with Lily," who stood up.

"Jade is with Laurent" she said as Jade stood up. "Jade and Lily are my best friends, and have been there with me through everything and would never leave me" she said looking right at me, shaking her head. Just rubbing it in my face how bad of a friend I am and how I've been replaced.

I just got up and ran out. I couldn't handle it. I heard Edward tell Jasper not to follow me. Good, I needed space. But then I heard someone else following me so I speed up, but then I hit a solid wall in an open area. I couldn't move anywhere. I was trapped!

But then I saw Bella coming after me, probably to rub it in my face more. But I had no chose, I couldn't move. Then when she was right in front of me, the invisible walls were gone. Poof, like they never were they to began with.

I looked at her questioning.

"Andrew can make Physical shields, so I asked him to put one around you so I could talk to you." Bella explained.

"But why?" I said staring at my ultra-cute shoes.

"Because….I wanted to say sorry, for back there, I was being little to mean." Now it was Bella's turn to look down.

"It's fine. But can't we be friends again? Best friends!" I looked up and met her eyes.

"We can try…" She said looking un-easy, but at least I gotten through to her. I can make it up to her long soon!

So we walked to her house, and sat down like nothing happened. But we both were a little happier!

**A/N- So what did you think? Good? Bad? Review, Review, Review pleases!**


	8. Authors note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!  
**

**I'm very sorry! So sorry! I DON'T want to stop the story but I don't have time any more to write which makes me want to cry! I may in the future continue writing but I don't know when probably anytime I'm not in school! I'm very sorry! I love this story and if I didn't have school then I would continue like NOW or when I got over my case of **_**major writers block**_** :/ So just keep your eyes open! One day I might be free and can write! But ideas would always be appreciated and helpful and loved! **

**Thank you to all my reads for staying by me the past year!**

**I still own my story so please don't steal!**

**The characters from twilight belong to stephenie Meyer! The rest our mine!**


End file.
